The taste of pain
by Reona Zeoxurcion
Summary: Minato sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa emosi dan iri di dalam hatinya dan saat itu juga ada seseorang yang membantunya untuk mewujudkan 'Balas Dendam'nya itu. NaotoXSouji, MinatoXAigis


*~* The Taste Of Pain *~*

Summary : Minato sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa emosi dan iri di dalam hatinya dan saat itu juga ada seseorang yang membantunya untuk mewujudkan 'Balas Dendam'nya itu.

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

><p>"*snrk* Junpei… dia tak berubah, tetap konyol tapi sedikit dewasa, kadang-kadang. Namanya saja juga <em>Magician Arcana<em>"

Dia melihat keadaan teman-temannya dari atas. Dia selalu melihat gerak-gerik manusia, di dalam dimensi dimana sulit dia bisa keluar dari 'kandang'nya itu. Minato Arisato melihat teman-temanya dengan tersenyum tapi saat dia melihat 'dia' Minato selalu geram dan ingin memukul nya.

"Ah…ada apa denganku..? kenapa aku selalu marah jika melihat 'dia'?" Minato bergumam dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri

**DEG!**

"A…ada yang melangkah ke dimensi ini?" Minato sedikit terkejut, karena ada yang melangkahi dimensi ini.

"**Halo, jadi anda yang bernama Minato Arisato?"**

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita muncul di hadapan Minato dengan memakai baju putih dan mempunyai rambut hitam. Minato pun reflex, siap siaga dengan orang di depannya itu.

"Siapa kau?" Minato meng Glare wanita di depannya itu

"**Saya adalah orang pengisi bensin lokal keliling di dimensi terpencil. Karena cahaya dari kandang ini sudah mulai redup, saya harus mengisi bensin ini. Gratis kok!"**

Hening

Hening

Hening

Minato : **AUTHOR BEGO!** *nendang Reona sampe nancap ke Erebus(?)* Padahal gue udah acting yang semourna dan mendramatisir!

Reona : Sorry! ini dialog yang betul mbah! *Ngasih dialog ke wanita tadi*

Wanita : **GUE MASIH MUDA AUTHOR SIALAN!** *Nendang Reona sampe nancap di long swordnya Nyx(?)*

* * *

><p>-*- Back To The Story -*-<p>

"Siapa kau?" Minato meng Glare wanita di depannya itu

"**Tak perlu tau siapa saya. Yang saya inginkan adalah memenuhi dan melampiaskan rasa emosi anda" **wanita itu tersenyum lebar **"Aw, burung kecil yang malang. Terperangkap disini sendirian. Bukannya lebih baik burung itu di lepaskan dari kandang. Apalagi yang sedang emosi" **wanita itu mendekati Minato

"Memenuhi dan melampiaskan emosi saya? Apa yang anda maksud? Dan yang lebih penting apa maksud anda saya adalah burung?" Minato mulai marah

"**Sudah ku bilang kan, kalau—GUAKH!"** Wanita itu di hempaskan ke belakang oleh Minato dengan Garudyne nya. Wanita itu bangkit dan mengelap darah di sekitar wajahnya **"Anda bisa mengeluarkan magic yang luar biasa itu tanpa mengeluarkan Persona anda. Saya terkejut dan kagum pada anda" **Wanita itu tertawa kecil

"*sigh* ya sudahlah, saya malas untuk bertarung" Minato duduk dan menghela nafas "Jadi anda ingin apa?" Minato tidak bosan-bosannya meng glare wanita di depannya itu

"**Oh, saya merasa terhormat" **Wanita itu kembali tertawa kecil dan memandang Minato dengan senyum iblisnya **"Kau ingin membunuh seseorang kan?"** Perkataan wanita itu membuat Minato terkejut dan berdiri dari tempatnya.

"A..apa? Apa maksudmu!" Minato benar-benar marah

"**Jangan berlagak tidak tau apa-apa! Kau pasti iri kan dengan 'Dia'! pasti anda tau yang saya maksud!" **Wanita itu tersenyum sangat lebar "**Percaya lah bahwa anda menyimpan dendam dengan 'dia' kan?"**

"A…aku…"

"**Kau iri kan pada 'dia' kan? Karena masih hidup sesudah melakukan ITU!"**

"BERISIK!"

Tiba-tiba segumpul kekuatan meledak di sekeliling Minato. Mata Minato menjadi hitam dan tiba-tiba juga di punggung Minato ada sayap hitam muncul, dan suaranya menjadi suara campuran antara suara aslinya dengan suara monster yang di takuti manusia, suara Nyx. Meng identifikasikan bahwa Minato benar-benar marah

"Saya perintahkan anda untuk meninggalkan tempat ini!" Minato memandang wanita itu dengan mata pembunuh yang jarang dia keluarkan selama ini

"**Sangat menarik. Jadi ini kekuatan Nyx? Kekuatan yang sangat menakutkan"** Wanita itu mengabaikan Minato yang sudah jadi kasar **"Kau tau kalau aku bisa menggantikan posisi anda disitu? Anda sebenarnya mau kan? Keluar dari 'kandang' itu" **Wanita itu tersenyum, Minato sedikit terkejut

"Apa?"

"**Ahahaha, saya tidak bisa menghancurkan segel ini tapi saya bisa menggantikan anda di 'kandang' itu. Kalau soal Nyx saya bisa menjaganya. Dan kau bisa menjadi manusia kembali tapi hanya yang mempunyai kekuatan special dan manusia yang mempunyai Persona bisa melihat anda" **Sayap Minato hilang dan matanya kembali menjadi normal

"Sebenarnya…anda siapa?"

"**Saya adalah…Izanami"**

* * *

><p>+~+ Inaba +~+<p>

Yasoinaba Train

4 March 2013, Thursday

_Sekarang…_

_Bagaimana aku akan menghancurkan mu?_

_Dengan cepat atau perlahan-lahan?_

_Ya, tapi apa gunanya aku memilih? Toh, kau akan hancur akhirnya…_

_Jadi, berdoa lah yang banyak sampai aku siap_

"WOAH!

"Senpai? Kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk?"

"Ah…tidak kok. Tapi terimakasih ya, Naoto"

Souji mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia memandang tangannya, ketakutan mulai menghujam nya dari hatinya saat dia memikirkan yang ia mimpikan tadi. Kekuatan yang Souji tidak bisa bayangkan. Tapi Souji juga merasakan kesedihan yang tiada tara juga. Matanya mulai berair

"Senpai sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kalau kau sebegitunya merindukan mereka kita akan sampai ke tujuan kita kok" kata Naoto yang mencoba menenangkan senpainya itu

"Iya. Terimakasih ya Naoto" Dia berbohong, oh, dia sangat benci berbohong apalagi dengan Naoto. Souji merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri

"…"

Keheningan yang aneh merasuki mereka. Sudah 1 tahun Souji tidak melihat sahabatnya di Inaba. Naoto selalu mengunjungi Souji di Tokyo karena soal _schedule_ nya sebagai detektif. Karena Souji sering membantu Naoto memecahkan masalah dan bahkan masalah yang paling susah, Souji di nobatkan sebagai detektif muda yang jenius bersama dengan Naoto. Di sana mereka sangat terkenal karena pemikiran mereka yang sangat pintar memecahkan masalah sampai sedetail mungkin dan soal hubungan mereka sekarang.

"Aku harap Rise-san tidak mengetahui nya" kata Naoto yang mencoba untuk bercanda

"Yah, kalau kita ketahuan kita bisa menjadi Steak yang kering" Souji tertawa kecil dan Naoto tertawa kecil

"Steak? Senpai, kukira aku adalah orang terdekat yang kau ketahui" Naoto mengusili Senpainya, Souji tersipu malu

"Bu—Bukan! Jangan salah paham! Aku—akh! Kau…!" Souji tertawa sambil tersipu malu, Naoto makin menyukai candaan ini.

"Aw, kau menghancurkan hati kecilku, senpai" Naoto meniru gaya Rise saat ngambek, membuat muka Souji semerah tomat

"A..aku..ya Tuhan, Naoto aku…!" Souji tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Naoto tertawa

"Ahahahahahaha! Aku bercanda kok senpai!" Naoto tertawa terbahak-bahak, Souji mulai kesal

"Kau ini…!" Souji mengambil topi Naoto dan mengacak-ngacak rambut birunya itu.

"Ahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

><p>+^+ Sementara itu… di suatu tempat +^+<p>

"**Lihat, dia bahkan mengambil hati adik anda yang hilang itu"**

"Aku tau"

"**Dan anda tau harus bagaimana kan?"**

"Iya"

"**Baiklah, saya pergi dulu, ada yang harus saya urus di dimensi itu"**

"Terimakasih, Izanami"

"Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan kamu, Souji Seta!"

To Be Continued

…Kah?

* * *

><p>Souji : Nah, pertanyaan gue adalah, kenapa gue kok kaya'nya akan disiksa gitu ya<p>

Reona : Memang gue mau nyiksa lo

Souji : Loh kok?

Reona : gak opo, pengen ae (logat jawa kambuh)

Souji : -.-

Minato: terus yang tugas nyiksa, gue…?

Reona : yoi!

Minato: kenapa gue? Lebih baik gue tidur

Reona : kagak ngerti, itu ide yang terlintas dari kepala gue. Lagi pule gue punya alasan pribadi kenapa gue bisa mikir kaye gini

Souji+Minato : Apaan?

Reona : RHS! UDAH AH! GUE MAU TIDUR DULU! CEPET TUTUP TIRAI BESOK GUE UAS! *Lari ke kamar*

Souji : *Nyiapin moon tsukibame sebanyak banyaknya*

Minato: mari kita me review demi keselamatan Souji-san *berdoa*


End file.
